neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Power Rangers
This article lists fictional characters from the Power Rangers universe who have served as Power Rangers. Unlike the List of Power Rangers characters, which lists serving Power Rangers alphabetically alongside other characters from the same fictional universe, this article lists only Power Rangers by color and by team. ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' Original members * Jason Lee Scott, Red Ranger and team leader (until late Season 2) * Zack Taylor, Black Ranger and second-in-command (until late Season 2) * Billy Cranston, Blue Ranger/Blue Ninja Ranger * Trini Kwan, Yellow Ranger (until late Season 2) * Kimberly Hart, Pink Ranger/Pink Ninja Ranger (until late Season 3) Later members * Tommy Oliver, Green Ranger (until Season 2)/White Ranger/White Ninja Ranger and team leader (from late Season 2 and onward) * Rocky DeSantos, Red Ranger II/Red Ninja Ranger (late Season 2 and onward) and second-in-command * Adam Park, Black Ranger II/Black Ninja Ranger (late Season 2 and onward) * Aisha Campbell, Yellow Ranger II/Yellow Ninja Ranger (late Season 2 and onward) * Katherine Hillard, Pink Ranger II/Pink Ninja Ranger II (late Season 3 and onward) ''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers * Delphine, White Aquitian Ranger and team leader * Aurico, Red Aquitian Ranger and field commander * Cestro, Blue Aquitian Ranger and second-in-command * Tideus, Yellow Aquitian Ranger * Corcus, Black Aquitian Ranger Power Rangers Zeo * Tommy Oliver, Zeo Ranger V Red and team leader * Adam Park, Zeo Ranger IV Green * Rocky DeSantos, Zeo Ranger III Blue and second-in-command I * Tanya Sloan, Zeo Ranger II Yellow * Katherine Hillard, Zeo Ranger I Pink * Trey of Triforia, Gold Ranger I (first and final part of the season) * Jason Lee Scott, Gold Ranger II and second-in-command II Power Rangers Turbo Original members * Tommy Oliver, Red Turbo Ranger and team leader * Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo Ranger * Adam Park, Green Turbo Ranger and second-in-command * Tanya Sloan, Yellow Turbo Ranger * Katherine Hillard, Pink Turbo Ranger Later members * T.J. Johnson, Red Turbo Ranger II and team leader * Carlos Vallerte, Green Turbo Ranger II and second-in-command * Ashley Hammond, Yellow Turbo Ranger II * Cassie Chan, Pink Turbo Ranger II * Phantom Ranger Power Rangers in Space * Andros, Red Space Ranger and team leader * Carlos Vallerte, Black Space Ranger * T.J. Johnson, Blue Space Ranger and second-in-command * Ashley Hammond, Yellow Space Ranger * Cassie Chan, Pink Space Ranger * Zhane, Silver Ranger Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * Leo Corbett, Red Galaxy Ranger and team leader * Damon Henderson, Green Galaxy Ranger * Kai Chen, Blue Galaxy Ranger and second-in-command * Maya, Yellow Galaxy Ranger * Kendrix Morgan, Pink Galaxy Ranger * Karone, Pink Galaxy Ranger II * Mike Corbett, Magna Defender Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger and team leader * Chad Lee, Blue Lightspeed Ranger and second-in-command * Joel Rawlings, Green Lightspeed Ranger * Kelsey Winslow, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger * Dana Mitchell, Pink Lightspeed Ranger * Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Ranger Power Rangers Time Force * Alex, Red Time Force Ranger I and team leader I * Wes Collins, Red Time Force Ranger II and second-in-command II * Jen Scotts, Pink Time Force Ranger and second-in-command I / team leader II * Lucas Kendall, Blue Time Force Ranger * Katie Walker, Yellow Time Force Ranger * Trip, Green Time Force Ranger * Eric Myers, Quantum Ranger Power Rangers Wild Force * Cole Evans, Red Lion Ranger and team leader * Taylor Earhardt, Yellow Eagle Ranger and second-in-command * Max Cooper, Blue Shark Ranger * Danny Delgado, Black Bison Ranger * Alyssa Enrilé, White Tiger Ranger * Merrick Baliton, Lunar Wolf Ranger Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Shane Clarke, Red Wind Ranger and team leader * Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger * Waldo "Dustin" Brooks, Yellow Wind Ranger * Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder Ranger and second-in-command * Blake Bradley, Navy Thunder Ranger * Cameron "Cam" Watanabe, Green Samurai Star Ranger ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Conner McKnight, Red Dino Ranger/Triassic Ranger and team leader * Ethan James, Blue Dino Ranger * Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Ranger * Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver, Black Dino Ranger and second-in-command * Trent Fernandez, White Dino Ranger Power Rangers S.P.D. * Jack Landors, S.P.D. Red Ranger I and team leader * Schuyler "Sky" Tate, S.P.D. Blue Ranger I/S.P.D. Red Ranger II and second-in-command I , later leader, later Mentor * Bridge Carson, S.P.D. Green Ranger/S.P.D. Blue Ranger II/S.P.D. Red Ranger III second-in-command II , later Leader * Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, S.P.D. Yellow Ranger * Sydney "Syd" Drew, S.P.D. Pink Ranger * Doggie Cruger, S.P.D. Shadow Ranger and Mentor, later Head of SPD * Sam, S.P.D. Omega Ranger * Katherine "Kat" Manx, S.P.D. Kat Ranger * Nova, S.P.D. Nova Ranger Power Rangers Mystic Force * Nick Russell/Bowen, Red Mystic Ranger/Legend Warrior/Dragon Fire Ranger/The Light and team leader * Charlie "Chip" Thorn, Yellow Mystic Ranger/Legend Warrior * Madison Rocca, Blue Mystic Ranger/Legend Warrior * Vida Rocca, Pink Mystic Ranger/Legend Warrior * Xander Bly, Green Mystic Ranger/Legend Warrior and second-in-command * Udonna, White Mystic Ranger * Daggeron, Solaris Knight * Leanbow, Wolf Warrior Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * Mack Hartford, Red Overdrive Ranger and team leader * Will Aston, Black Overdrive Ranger and second-in-command I * Dax Lo, Blue Overdrive Ranger * Ronny Robinson, Yellow Overdrive Ranger * Rose Ortiz, Pink Overdrive Ranger * Tyzonn, Mercury Ranger and Second-in-command II Operation Overdrive: Once A Ranger "Veteran" Team * Adam Park, Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger II and team leader * Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger * Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Ranger * Bridge Carson, Red S.P.D. Ranger III and seconed-in-command * Xander Bly, Green Mystic Ranger Power Rangers Jungle Fury * Casey Rhodes, Jungle Fury Red Ranger and team leader * Lily Chilman, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger * Theo Martin, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger * Robert "R.J." James, Jungle Fury Violet Wolf Ranger and second-in-command * Dominic "Dom" Hargan, Jungle Fury White Rhino Ranger * Master Swoop, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger * Master Finn, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger * Master Phant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger Power Rangers RPM *Scott Truman, the Ranger Operator Series Red (Ranger Red) and team leader *Flynn McAllistair, the Ranger Operator Series Blue (Ranger Blue) *Summer Landsdown, the Ranger Operator Series Yellow (Ranger Yellow) and second-in-command *Ziggy Grover, the Ranger Operator Series Green (Ranger Green) *Dillon, the Ranger Operator Series Black (Ranger Black) * Gem, the Ranger Operator Series Gold (Ranger Gold) * Gemma, the Ranger Operator Series Silver (Ranger Silver) ''Power Rangers Samurai *Jayden Shiba, Red Samurai Ranger and team leader *Lauren Shiba, Red Samurai Ranger and true team leader (final part of season 2) *Kevin, Blue Samurai Ranger and second-in-command *Mia Watanabe, Pink Samurai Ranger *Mike, Green Samurai Ranger *Emily, Yellow Samurai Ranger *Antonio Garcia, Gold Samurai Ranger ''Power Rangers Megaforce *Troy Burrows, Red Megaforce Ranger and team leader *Noah Carver, Blue Megaforce Ranger and second-in-command *Emma Goodall, Pink Megaforce Ranger *Jake Holling, Black Megaforce Ranger *Gia Moran, Yellow Megaforce Ranger *Robo Knight See also * List of evil Power Rangers *